


Craving something I can feel

by Gingerlis



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, just a cute drabble, with some pining and UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerlis/pseuds/Gingerlis
Summary: Macy's avoiding sleeping, Harry's concerned, some embarrassing secrets are revealed, and there's cuddling.This is just a short ficlet because I wanted some cute in-between moments of these two being idiots about each other.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Craving something I can feel

With three women and a whitelighter living in the house, silence was a rare commodity. Macy’s deep sigh broke that silence, followed a few minutes later by the subtle hissing of the teapot, quickly transitioning to a harsh whistle. Lifting herself slowly and reluctantly from the kitchen chair, Macy lifted the teapot off the burner and on to the trivet Harry had placed next to the stove for this very reason. Exhaustion had seeped into every cell of her body. While waiting for the tea kettle took longer than a quick microwave, the look of sheer horror on Harry’s face the first, and subsequently last, time she’d made tea that way was enough to spend the time making a “real” cup of tea.

Blowing gently on the steaming cup, Macy shuffled slowly into the living room. The waxing moon, shining brightly through the windows, lit a path to the sofa and the laptop perched on the coffee table. Settling into the crook of the sofa, Macy deposited her mug on a coaster, crossed her legs along the length of the sofa, and flipped the laptop open, the familiar angel duo appearing on the screen. Slapping sharply on the spacebar, the video continued playing, the low murmur of voices and dramatic soundtrack remained the only disturbance in the dark, deep silence that lay heavy over the house.

Macy would give anything for a good night’s rest. Harry’s doppelgänger had been haunting her dreams for days and her resolve had begun to slip. Every whispered breath of her name, every almost nose brush, every shared breath passing from his lips to hers, etched away at her ability to resist him. Because she knew—she knew she didn’t want to resist him. Shaking her head quickly of the thoughts, Macy attempted to focus her heavy eyes on the screen before her, reaching out to cup the warm mug between her hands.

“You said you would at least try.”

Jumping in shock, Macy spun around at the familiar voice at the living room threshold, her quick reflexes the only thing keeping her tea from splashing on to her laptop. Instead, the liquid landed on her knee, a hiss of pain slipping through her teeth as the slight burn made its way through her thin leggings. In an instant, the voice at the archway was next to her ear, “Let me.”

In a wave of his hand and a light blue light, the burning faded away and a soothing cool settled on her thigh. Her mind quickly pushed away the thought that she’d much prefer his hand. 

“Better?”

Brown eyes met green. Faces poised close, a newly familiar position for Macy, though this was the real Harry, not his seductive counterpart. Harry’s question percolated slowly through her mind before her head haltingly nodded twice. 

“You said you would at least try to get some sleep, Macy.” His breath whispered across her face, her eyes fluttered at the feeling.

“I can’t.” She sighed back. She blamed her body shifting closer to him on her lack of sleep, her nose once again nearly brushing his, his hand coming up to hover faintly off her cheek.

He pulled back quickly, settling himself on top of the coffee table, voice clearing softly as his hand dropped down to perch on his knee. Macy leaned back into the sofa, eyes flickering every which way but at the whitelighter sitting opposite her. Finally, the sounds emanating from her laptop drew her attention to the 90’s tv show still playing across the screen.

“Oh! Is this the episode where Gideon finds out that the enigmatic man who suddenly appeared to assist in their fight against the new evil threatening the town is actually his son from the future come to make sure his other son doesn’t become evil?” Harry excitedly leaned forward again, now focused on the show but yet again invading her personal space.

“I’d just gotten to this episode before we–,” he abruptly cut off, widened eyes turning to look into Macy’s.

A smile glinted at the edge of her lips, the first real one that had settled there in what seemed like days. “Harry. Have you been watching Heaven’s Vice?” Macy’s eyes began to crinkle and her mouth pinched tighter upwards as she held in the small laugh that threatened to overflow at the embarrassed blush that painted itself over Harry’s cheeks.

“It… it was for research! In the event that- well I- it’s really quite addictive once you get past the bad writing and the overdramatic acting choices and the heavy application of 90’s pop culture.”

A high tinkling laugh finally burst through the control Macy had attempted to maintain, her hand landing heavy on her chest as she let out the guffaws that followed. Knowing in her near-delirious state that she’d only keep laughing if she didn’t quickly reign it in, her hand moved to clasp on to Harry’s.

“Come on. We can start from the beginning if you’d like. The next few episodes are to die for!” Tugging gently, Macy shifted her body forward, allowing a sliver of space for Harry to slide in next to her on the sofa. Red still mottling his cheeks, Harry allowed her to pull him down beside her slipping in next to her body as though they had done this countless times before.

Macy immediately realized her mistake. In her moment of joy and laughter, she’d allowed her caution to break, drawing Harry in like she wanted instead of maintaining that healthy distance they’d cultivated between them. But his warmth pressing into her side and his smell enveloping her space were too satisfying to push away now. Tucking her legs up onto the couch, Macy allowed her body to lean ever so slightly into Harry’s side, laptop perching delicately on their adjoining laps. Macy could feel the contented sigh that settled itself out of Harry as he restarted the video from the beginning, quirking a secret smile at Macy as they both mouthed ‘oh brother’ during the opening scene.

As the early morning light broke through the window panes, a yawning Maggie padded down the stairs ready to start the day. The lack of activity in the kitchen didn’t strike her as odd until the coffeepot failed to deposit coffee into her mug once tipped. Staring confusedly into the pot she looked around at the unusually vacant kitchen; no Harry fixing fruit salad on the island while scones warmed in the oven, no Macy whipping up another batch of muffins. Silence. Holding her empty mug in one hand, the empty pot in the other, Maggie made her way back through the house until she heard a soft sigh from the living room. Now wielding the coffeepot like some sort of weapon, Maggie crept into the doorway, peeking around the corner to take in the scene.

Exhaling in relief, Maggie took a second to admire the cute scene before slowly inching out of the room. Macy’s head lay in the crook of Harry’s shoulder, rising and falling gently with Harry’s deep breaths. Harry’s own head leaned into the couch cushion, hovering just above Macy’s hair, pieces tickling his nose on occasion making it twitch. Arms tight around each other, the couple looked happy, safe, and content and Maggie had the brief thought that they’d make an adorable couple. Scoffing slightly at the thought, she made her way back into the kitchen to start the coffee; Harry and Macy deserved whatever rest they could get right now and she was loathe to interrupt them without a good reason. A little more sleep couldn’t harm them and the smiles on their faces even in their sleep were too precious to remove any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not sure how to end this. Part of me wanted to have them wake up like that, but I ship Macy/Harry/Sleep so hard I felt bad interrupting the little sleep these dummies get.


End file.
